Nomu (U.S.J.)
"Artificial Human" Noumu (脳無, Nōmu) is a villain and one of the main antagonists of the Ultimate Space & Jams Arc. Appearance Noumu appears to be a large black humanoid monster, his body is very muscular and has many scars around it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it and his mouth has the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it. Before his transformation, Noumu had the appearance of a regular human with thick lips. Personality Due to his massive body experimentation, Noumu isn't capable to speak nor think for himself, to compensate this inability he is only capable of following orders and will do so without question, as shown when he follows Tomura's orders. He is very brutal with his enemies and will not show any mercy. History Noumu was once a normal human who was a small time thug. Under unknown circumstances, Noumu was injected with DNA from four different people, acquiring Quirks in the process and his body experimented on which caused Noumu to become an artificial human. Synopsis Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Noumu appears at the Ultimate Space and Jams after Black Mist warps him and the other villains there.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13 When Shouta knocks Tomura down onto the ground, Noumu appears before Shouta and fights him, defeating him with ease.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 When Shouta uses his Quirk to save Tsuyu from Shigaraki, Noumu smashes Shouta's head into the ground. He then blocks Izuku's One For All empowered punch, not even receiving a single scratch from it.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 17 All Might attacks Noumu with Carolina Smash, but does little effect to him. Noumu tries to counter, but All Might dodges. All Might then uses a backdrop slam against Noumu, but Black Mist opens a gate with his Quirk, allowing Noumu to evade the attack and then clutches onto All Might. However, half of Noumu's body is frozen by Shouto, giving All Might the opportunity to escape from Noumu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 After Shigaraki orders him to get rid of Katsuki and retrieve Black Mist, Noumu gets out of Black Mist's gate, but his frozen half is then shattered. However, after getting out, Noumu begins to regenerate, regaining his lost limbs. He then attacks Katsuki, but his punch is blocked by All Might who is sent back a distance by Noumu's punch. However, Noumu's attack forced Katsuki to evade, allowing Black Mist to escape from Katsuki. Noumu and All Might engage in a fist fight, punching each other blow for blow (although Noumu has the upper hand thanks to his Quirk). All Might decides to go beyond his 100%, and, with a devastating punch, Noumu is sent flying out of the U.S.J, defeated.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 19 It is revealed that All Might's punch sent Noumu flying into a forest 400m away from the U.S.J and he is captured by the authorities, putting up no resistance whatsoever.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 Field Training Arc Noumu has been imprisoned by the Police Force, locked up in a straight jacket. The Police Force try to get information from Noumu, but he does not respond or react to anything they do. Instead, the Police Force do a DNA analysis on Noumu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47, page 1 Quirk and Abilities Noumu has shown to be very powerful as he was able to defeat Shouta (a formidable Pro Hero) with no difficulty and was able to severely injure All Might to the point he couldn't move. Designed as a counter to All Might, he has been described as a humanoid punching bag for his combination of Quirks that allows him to take powerful blows and debilitation injuries without a thought. * Shock Absorption: Noumu's Quirk grants him the ability to absorb the shock of any attack. But Noumu has a limitation of how much he can absorb. * Super Regeneration: Noumu's second Quirk grants him the ability to regenerate anything, from injuries to limbs. Battles Ultimate Space & Jams Arc *All Might vs. Noumu, Black Mist & Shigaraki Tomura: Win *All Might, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto Todoroki & Eijirou Kirishima vs. Villain Alliance: Lose Relationships Shigaraki Tomura Because Noumu doesn't have the ability to think for himself, he relies of Shigaraki to think for him. Trivia *Supposedly, his base power is as strong as All Might's. * His name, "脳無" means "brainless". * He is the first Quirk user to have two Quirks, as of now in the series. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villain Alliance Member